


Помнишь?

by ElRival



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Monologue, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElRival/pseuds/ElRival
Summary: — Помнишь нашу первую встречу? Солнце тогда висело высоко. Выше, чем заросли крыжовника, в которых я прятался. Выше, чем волосы на твоей макушке — правда, с моего места казалось, что ты несешь солнце на голове, как один из языческих богов.
Relationships: Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 4





	Помнишь?

— Помнишь нашу первую встречу? Солнце тогда висело высоко. Выше, чем заросли крыжовника, в которых я прятался. Выше, чем волосы на твоей макушке — правда, с моего места казалось, что ты несешь солнце на голове, как один из языческих богов. Оно было даже выше облаков. Хотя, я вспоминаю, что на небе в тот день не было ни облачка, поэтому вряд ли я смогу сейчас достоверно тебе сказать, было ли солнце на небе, или на твоей макушке.

Небо тоже было высоко — выше, чем зимой, как и всегда. Оно было светлым и чистым. «Как твои глаза», — сказал ты мне когда-то, а я поверил. Ты знаешь, тебе даже не стоило что-то говорить, чтобы я тебе поверил. _Как и всегда._

Тем весенним днем я ел крыжовник с куста и прятался от отца. Я думал, это забавно — что он не может меня найти. В том марте мне, кажется, стукнуло пятнадцать*. Я был глупый тогда. Нет, я не хочу сказать, что все эльфята глупые. _Каждый_ глуп, пока не повзрослеет. И я не о возрасте, сам знаешь.

Все ягоды рассыпались тогда. Выкатились из моих рук в корни кустов. Знаешь, я в тот миг даже и не подумал о том, что мне не удастся полакомиться ими. Я даже не корил себя за то, что слишком неуклюж для принца. Ты _знаешь_ , почему. Мне трудно было удержать что угодно в руках, когда я видел тебя. Веришь или нет, мне ни разу не было стыдно за это.

Ты шел почти бесшумно по нагретой траве, но я _слышал_ твои шаги. Мне нравилось слушать, как ты ходишь. До сих пор я каждый раз вслушиваюсь в шаги за спиной, но _теперь_ они всегда чужие.

Я выбежал тогда из кустов и чуть было не сбил тебя с ног, помнишь? Конечно, ростом я едва доходил тебе до пояса, и, думаю, что мне почти удалось уронить тебя на землю _только_ благодаря внезапному появлению.

Ты был так красив и нес голову так гордо, что я ждал, было, как ты поднимешь подбородок еще выше, глядя на меня сверху вниз, как на нерадивое дитя. Но я почувствовал твои теплые руки на своих плечах — ты обхватил меня ими, чтобы, как я думал, уж точно не завалиться на бок, и я увидел твою улыбку.

Высокое солнце в тот момент, кажется, спрыгнуло с твоей головы и забралось тебе в глаза. Я помню, что подумал тогда — что увидел море. Море плескалось в твоих синих глазах, и солнце шаловливо перебирало его волны. Ты смотрел на меня с такой добротой, а потом нагнулся, уперев руки в колени, и спросил: «Что это за маленький ураган?»

Ты вернул меня отцу и сказал, что не стоят мои игры таких волнений одинокого Лесного короля. И я послушал. _Ada_ обнял меня так крепко в тот миг и поднял над землей. Его глаза блестели. Тогда я думал, что их пощекотало то же шаловливое солнце, пока он искал меня. Позже я понял, что это были слезы. Я спросил тебя об этом, когда догадался, и ты просто кивнул мне в ответ. Тогда я был уже взрослее, но, все же, пока не очень умным.

Но я больше не прятался от отца.

— А помнишь, когда мне исполнилась первая сотня, как мы с отцом приехали в Лориэн? Тогда я впервые услышал, как поет Золотой лес. Песни эти похожи были на успокаивающий звон колыбельной — будто тонкие голоса сотен колоколов переплетались между собой.

Ты рассказал мне как-то, лежа на траве у ручья, что влюблен в эти колыбельные, потому как они всегда помогают тебе найти покой, когда в душу прокрадывается отчаяние. Ты потерял родителей на войне*, и сам много раз принимал участие в жутких бойнях. Я видел, как застыли слезы в твоих глазах, когда ты говорил об этом. Тогда я уже был _достаточно_ взрослый, чтобы увидеть в них смерти твоих товарищей.

В тот день, я помню, солнце было низко, и свет у него был медовый. Кажется, близился закат.

Когда солнце стало красным и скрылось за горизонтом, я понял, что влюбился в тебя.

— Помнишь наш первый поцелуй? Я тогда забрался на пик самого высокого дерева в твоем лесу и сидел там весь день, рассматривая мир, как рассматривают его птицы. Я любил рисовать, но мне это плохо удавалось. Поэтому я рисовал карты. Я даже взял с собой листок и кусочек угля, чтобы зарисовать то, что увижу.

В тот день я так и не сделал этого.

Ты появился неожиданно из-за моего плеча. До сих пор не знаю, как тебе удалось меня найти — я ведь был полностью скрыт ветвями, и сидел тихо, почти не дышал.

«Почему ты здесь?» — спросил ты тогда. Я хотел рассказать, что собирался рисовать карту, но почему-то не сказал этого. Я пожал плечами, потому что и сам не знал, на самом деле, _что_ меня туда привело. «Внизу воздух тяжелый и душный, а здесь хорошо», — ответил я в итоге. Я не имел в виду, что с воздухом в Лориэне что-то не так, просто я не знал, как _иначе_ сказать это. Но ты все понял.

Помню, что сначала почувствовал твои теплые пальцы на своей щеке, потом увидел море в твоих глазах, а потом, кажется, затерялся где-то среди волн. Это было такое невероятное ощущение — я был так близко к небу в тот миг, и ветер гудел вокруг, как будто радовался, вырвавшись из тесных ветвей. Там, на орлиной высоте, уши мне застилали мягкие, пушистые морские волны, и они же мешали дышать. Впрочем, ты знаешь, в тот момент я совсем не думал о дыхании. Твои губы были желанней следующего вдоха.

Голова тогда стала такой легкой, что я чуть было не поддался ветру, и не слетел вниз с дерева. Хотя, я и не слетел бы. Ты держал меня в объятиях так крепко и долго, что я даже перестал различать, где _мое_ тело, а где — _твое_.

— Помнишь, что было после этого поцелуя? Мы прятались за каждым деревом, и я снова и снова пробовал на вкус твои губы. До сих пор думаю, что ими нельзя было насытиться.

— А помнишь, как вечерами ты укутывал меня в свой алый плащ на лугу у ручья, чтобы я не замерз? Конечно, я не мог замерзнуть, и как-то озвучил это тебе. «Может быть, я просто хочу тебя в нем спрятать?» — ответил ты мне. И я кутался в него еще крепче, лежа головой на твоем плече.

Я любил заплетать тебе косы от висков, чтобы волосы не мешались у лица. Твои волосы были чуть темнее, чем у моего отца, и они сияли, как луна. Мне нравилось перебирать их в пальцах, приглаживая, собирать их вместе и рассыпать по твоим плечам. Ты не понимал, почему я так любил это занятие. Ты говорил, что мои волосы гораздо красивее и мягче — золотые, как солнце, и гладкие, как шелк. Я кивал тебе, и верил, как верил всем твоим словам, а потом возражал. Будь твои волосы даже сухими и жесткими, как солома, я бы любил их. Просто я любил _тебя_.

— Помнишь то полнолуние, когда ты впервые брал меня под сенью буков? Вокруг была тишина, даже Золотой лес, кажется, задремал, и, наверное, наше сбивчивое дыхание тогда было слышно всем. Конечно, это было совсем не важно. Что могло быть важнее, чем твои волосы, которые гладили мои щеки, и твои руки, которые держали меня так крепко? Твои губы были горячие и влажные, они были везде. _Ты_ был везде. Луна была прямо на твоей макушке в ту ночь, и я не мог отвести от тебя взгляд. Я не отвел, ни на секунду, ты _помнишь_.

Как-то отец улыбнулся и назвал нас с тобой _мальчишками_.

— А потом с юго-запада пришла Тьма, помнишь? Конечно, ты помнишь. Она поселилась на лысом и скалистом холме Амон Ланк, на котором возвышался Дол Гулдур. Она отравляла наши леса. Нам пришлось расстаться, тогда мы не знали, на какой срок, но отчаянно надеялись, что он пролетит, как мгновение.

Помнишь, сколько десятков кусачих зим прошло с того момента до нашей следующей встречи? И я не помню. Годы стали внезапно долгими, а вечность, дарованная нам Илуватаром, начала давить на плечи.

Тогда я пришел в Лориэн с братством Кольца. Я увидел тебя, уставшего от постоянных битв, и понадеялся, чтобы эти несколько недель передышки в твоем лесу длились так же долго, как и все время вокруг до этого. Но они пролетели мимо быстрым ветром, потому как счастье _всегда_ — краткий миг.

Ты снова прятал меня в своем алом плаще, а я снова зарывался носом в твое плечо. От тебя тогда пахло кровью и отчаянием, как и ото всех нас, но я вдыхал этот запах так глубоко и так часто, пока не начинала кружиться голова, — потому что этот запах был _твой_. Ты целовал горячими губами мои соленые щеки и шептал, что любишь. Я верил, _как и всегда._

— А теперь ты ушел. Ты не помнишь, но я держал твою голову в своих руках и гладил по волосам. Шептал тебе, что люблю, и целовал твои холодные щеки. Заглядывал в твои синие глаза, но они застыли — будто море вдруг стало серым и покрылось ледяной коркой. От тебя пахло кровью и потом, но больше не пахло отчаянием. Мои губы были соленые, и я поделился этой солью с твоими, этого ты тоже не помнишь. Это был наш последний поцелуй.

Знаешь, мы выиграли войну, Халдир.

— Когда я вернулся домой, отец сказал мне, что от _меня_ пахнет отчаянием. Он обнял меня, как _тогда_ , в детстве — крепко, подняв над землей. Его глаза снова заблестели. Он отправляет меня в Бессмертные Земли*, знаешь. А сам остается здесь. Говорит, что до конца. Он думает, что там мне станет легче, потому что там есть _надежда_.

Я отправляюсь туда через неделю с Гимли. Знаешь, он чудесный, хоть и один из наугрим*. Я тут понял, что это совсем не важно. Я могу не говорить ему ни слова, а он поймет меня. Вот это — важно.

Я боюсь увидеть море вот так — на самом деле. Я ведь раньше не видел его нигде, кроме твоих глаз.

Леголас замолчал. Он просидел молча с несколько часов, теребя в руках землю на могиле Халдира, уже не роняя слез. Гимли показался на тропинке и окликнул друга — пора было отправляться на корабль.

— Вот и все, любовь моя, — Леголас наклонился к самой земле, почти касаясь ее губами, и прошептал: — Я не надеюсь, что найду тебя за морем… Прошу тебя лишь об одном — встреть меня _потом_. Там, за краем света. Впрочем, я и так смогу тебя отыскать — по солнцу на твоей голове.

**Author's Note:**

> *Эльфы взрослеют медленнее людей, и только к пятидесяти годам приходят к тому облику, в котором остаются на всю жизнь. Пятнадцать эльфийских лет здесь — примерно пять-шесть лет человеческих.  
> *Имеется в виду война Последнего Союза — в этой работе родители Халдира погибли во время нее.  
> *Бессмертные Земли — Валинор, королевство Валар на континенте Аман.  
> *Naugrim — гномы (синд.)


End file.
